


Kurotsuki Week Día 4

by igbs4d



Series: Kurotsuki Week (and a half) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Constellations, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igbs4d/pseuds/igbs4d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stargazing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurotsuki Week Día 4

**Author's Note:**

> Día 4 :D  
> Espero que disfruten ^^  
> disculpen si encuentran algún error <3

-Si mis padres se dan cuenta se enfadarán.

-Tranquilízate Tsukki. No nos iremos por mucho tiempo. Además, me haré responsable y diré que fue mi culpa si es que intentan reprocharte algo.- aseguró Kuroo mientras tomaba de la mano a su novio, guiándolo fuera de la vivienda.

Kei se repetía mentalmente que sus padres no se despertarían, y que si lo hacían no se molestarían que haya salido unos minutos con Tetsurou a mirar las estrellas.

Eran las vacaciones previas al inicio de clases, y Kei y sus padres habían invitado al ex capitán de Nekoma a pasar el fin de semana en la casa de sus abuelos paternos. Había sido un momento un tanto incómodo, el tener que presentarse a los abuelos Tsukishima como el novio oficial del rubio, pero para sorpresa de ambos, estos se lo tomaron con inesperada calma, alegando que si querían adaptarse a la nueva era, aquello no debía de sorprenderlos.

Habían pasado el resto del sábado ayudando con las tareas del hogar, la casa de los abuelos de Kei era inmensa, por lo que las labores hogareñas no escaseaban, sin embargo ninguno de los jóvenes se había quejado al respecto.

Según la poca información que el rubio le había proporcionado, estaban en el distrito de Katta, en el poblado de Shichikashuku. La zona se veía muy tranquila, al menos para lo que él estaba acostumbrado, pero le agradaba inmensamente salir del caos de Tokio, y relajarse en un lugar así. Más aún cuando estaba a semanas de comenzar la universidad, y sumergirse dentro de un mundo completamente nuevo, y del cual, aunque no se lo dijese a nadie, estaba aterrado.

La noche estaba despejada, y a pesar de que la temperatura disminuía bastante durante esas horas, Tetsurou no estaba dispuesto a perderse ese espectáculo que contadas veces de su vida había sido capaz de presenciar.

Por lo que, a pesar de las quejas de su novio, Kuroo Tetsurou se las empeñó para convencerlo de ir a observar las estrellas.

Así que allí estaban. Rozaban las una de la madrugada cuando ambos jóvenes se recostaron sobre el césped, no muy lejos de un parque donde, según le había comentado anteriormente, Kei jugaba de niño cuando venía a visitar a sus abuelos.

A pesar de que Kei en un principio no hubiese querido ir, ver la ilusión en los ojos de su novio lo hizo flaquear. Las estrellas eran hermosas, más aún cuando se podían ver desde un pueblo chico como ese, pero no entendía el porqué del profundo empeño de Tetsurou para llevarlo a ver las estrellas esa misma noche a como diese lugar. Sin embargo, una vez allí poco le importó el fresco de la noche, o el sueño que tuviese, Tetsurou se veía ridículamente feliz allí, tirado sobre la hierba, mirando las estrellas como si fuese la primera vez que las viese.

-Nee, Tsukki… ¿te sabes algunas constelaciones?- preguntó volteando la vista al rubio, pillándolo in fraganti con la mirada puesta en él.

Kei le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos más, antes de volverla hacia el cielo estrellado y señalar con una mano un punto inexacto sobre él.

-¿Ves ese conjunto de estrellas de allá?- preguntó, mientras que con el índice extendido garabateaba en el aire, como si estuviese uniendo puntos tratando de formar un figura. Tetsurou, quien no tenía ni la más pálida idea de a qué conjunto de estrellas se estaba refiriendo su novio, y sin ganas de hacerlo perder la paciencia y que dejase de hablar, simplemente asintió en afirmación.

-Esa es la Osa Mayor, un poco más arriba ¿lo ves? Esa de ahí es la Osa Menor. Son dos constelaciones que se usan para encontrar el norte cuando se está en altamar.- explicó con el semblante serio, aún apuntando a la aparente nada sobre ellos. 

Kuroo poca y nada atención estaba prestando a lo que Tsukishima decía. Estaba por demás entretenido grabando en su memoria como el brillo que producían las estrellas se reflejaban sobre la fina piel del más alto, como sus ojos miel adoptaban un matiz extraño bajo la tenue luz de la noche. Nunca se cansaría de admirar la belleza de Kei, y como esta variaba dependiendo del ambiente en el que se encontrase, y aún así nunca parecer menos bello que antes.

-La de por allá es Taur… ¿Me estás prestando atención?- cuestionó el rubio, volviendo de nueva cuenta a vista hacia el mayor.

Tetsurou asintió mientras sonreía, siguiendo con la visa los largos dedos Kei, que de nueva cuenta señalaban algo en el cielo, pero no estaba seguro qué es lo que debía de estar viendo. De igual modo no importaba, le fascinaba escuchar hablar al rubio. Ni siquiera sabía que tuviese tantos conocimientos acerca del tema, pero le encantaba oírlo hablar con tanta convicción.

El menor rodó los ojos ante la vaga respuesta de su novio, pero terminó devolviendo la sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-Esa es Tauro. Un poco más hacia la izquierda. Esas de allá, forman Orión.- volvió a indicar creando una línea imaginaria con el índice.- Dicen que es la constelación más hermosa del cielo.

-Entonces tu serías Orión, Tsukki.- comentó el pelinegro, tomando la mano del rubio que aún seguía recostada sobre la hierba.

-Paso. Considero que decir eso de Orión es muy irónico siendo que según la mitología griega Orión fue nacido del pellejo de un buey y el semen y la orina de Zeus, Hermes y Poseidón.

-¡Ugh! No. Definitivamente no eres Orión, Tsukki.

-Como sea.

Tsukishima siguió hablando por unos minutos más, en los que Tetsurou lo estuvo escuchando con atención, hasta que el frío de la madrugada caló tanto en ellos que ambos se encontraron acurrucados uno contra el otro en busca de calor humano.

-Ten piedad de mí y déjame ir ya a casa.- pidió a lo último el rubio.

Ambos se levantaron de un sopetón, yendo a paso rápido hacia la casa de los abuelos del más joven. 

No se molestaron demasiado en guardar apariencias, estaban helados y cansados, por lo que una vez dentro, ambos se dirigieron al cuarto que ocupaba Tsukishima, metiéndose bajo el mismo futón, por más que Kuroo tuviese el propio a un lado. Más que cualquier abrigo en ese momento necesitaban la calidez del otro.

-Espero que sea la última vez que me hagas hacer esto cuando aún es invierno.- recriminó el menor, haciéndose ovillo contra el cuerpo del más bajo.

-Volvamos en verano entonces.

-Está bien.

-Tienes que aprenderte más constelaciones para ese entonces.

El moreno se sorprendió al oír una risa ahogada por parte del rubio y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Tsukishima Kei no me digas qu-…- su reclamo fue interrumpido por la risa a viva voz de su novio. ¡El mocoso le había tomado el pelo!

-N-no puedo creer q-que en serio hayas creído que sabía lo que es-estaba haciendo- balbuceó el menor entre risas. Sabía que si seguía haciendo tanto ruido despertaría a sus padres y vendrían a sermonearlos, pero no podía evitarlo, jamás pensó que Tetsurou en verdad le creyese semejante farsa.

-¿Entonces todo lo que dijiste hoy fue mentira?- cuestionó con un leve tono de desilusión al saberse vilmente engañado por su novio de dieciséis años.

-N-no del todo…- excusó el rubio, finalmente recuperándose de su ataque de risa.- Las historias eran ciertas. Solo que no tengo idea de cuáles son las estrellas, hay demasiadas y para mí son todas iguales.- confesó el más joven.

Permanecieron un momento más en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, pero sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento.

-¿Quieres ir al observatorio antes de que comiencen las clases?- propuso inmediatamente el moreno. Kei lo miró con duda, antes de suavizar la expresión y sonreírle a cambio.

-Me parece bien.

-¿Es una cita?

-Lo es.- afirmó el rubio, terminando por eliminar la poca distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Kuroo, para besar los labios de este último.

Ya venía siendo hora de dormir, la madrugada estaba ya bastante entrada y debían de levantarse temprano.

-Te amo.- susurró el pelinegro contra la coronilla del rubio, antes de caer rendido ante todo el esfuerzo del día.

-Y yo a ti.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :D :D


End file.
